


The Dream Team

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [9]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Defiance is just a shitty cop movie and you know it, Joe wilson doesn't speak, Multi, Murder, Slade and his sailor mouth, Someone dies, Suprise not Jason, Torture, bitter old man, crazies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Jason gets taken in by the dream team, Defiance.





	The Dream Team

Slade looked at the “team” and folded his arms, Wally and Tanya picked themselves off the floor,”This is a fucking disgrace.”

Joey rolled his eyes and scoffed. Terra decided to speak up for the rest of the team since she wasn’t fighting with Rose,”Then what do you suggest?”

Slade smiled,”I am so glad you asked. I was thinking of the red hood.”   
Terra looked shocked,”That nutcase?!? He’s a lunatic.”

Slade waved her off,”Mental state notwithstanding, you need a teacher. He’s one of the best.”

“He’s insane.”

“He’s been adopted by Talia Al Ghul, her other son is that current pipsqueak of a Robin running around.” Slade raised an eyebrow,”We leave as soon as I make contact with him. Dismissed, Joseph hang back for a minute. There’s another matter that needs to be discussed.”

Joseph sighed and waved Rose on ahead as his father began to discuss recruits to the team with him. Rose wasn’t looking forward to seeing Jason again, they ended thing sourly to say the least. Hosun saw Rose’s posture and sour look, he looked for Joey to help alleviate the situation before deciding to do it himself. She was his wife. He could comfort her when she was upset,”Rose, what’s wrong?”

“Slade’s hellbent on recruiting a lunatic to this “team”. It’s going to be a disaster.” Rose said crossing her arms and storming into her room.

Hosun followed her into her bedroom and sat on the mattress,”Who’s the lunatic?”

“Some guy named the Red Hood. My dad has worked both for and against him. The guy escaped from Arkham.” Rose sank into her bed next to Hosun,”I don’t think this is going to end well.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Hosun said bumping her with her shoulder as Rose buried her face in her hands.

“He once took out a contract on me to spend time together.” Rose groaned her voice muffled,”The man who thought that that was a good idea. The worst thing has already happened.”

* * *

 

Wally couldn’t help but twitch as they stood outside the warehouse, it wasn’t his fault really. They’d been there for over two hours. Not moving or at least barely moving. Slade, Deathstroke was doing a spot on impersonation of a statue. If it wasn’t for the way his chest moved when he breathed and even that was miniscule, one wouldn’t think Slade was alive. Joseph and Rose seemed to be texting the entire time, Joey seemed to be in a better mood since him and his dad had a conversation about something or other, where’s Rose had been in a relatively sour mood since yesterday. Tanya wasn’t meeting Tara’s eye or Joey’s and Tara seemed to enjoy laying on Joey trying to peer over his shoulder at who he was texting. Joey had given up on trying to shove her off and just hunched forward farther.

Gotham wasn’t a quiet city, New York had moments were it would almost lull into silence, San Francisco too. But Gotham it didn’t matter if there were no cars around there were still sound, screams, shouting, the sounds of gunshots ringing through the air. But in this district? Right now? There was little to no sound, that normal people could hear. If Defiance started to talk too loud, Slade would turn and tell them to shut up. Actually it wasn’t shut up, it was more of a growl and a dirty look. Slade finally moved from his crouched position to start heading down to the warehouse, where the Red Hood was supposed to be located,”Come on. We have work to do.”

Joey shoved Tara off of him and followed his dad off the roof. The rest of defiance begrudgingly followed as Slade opened one of the windows and snuck onto the catwalk. Slade crouched down as Defiance settled behind him, Tanya gasp and leaned forward to drop down when Slade grabbed her and held her back in a vice grip, Wally leaned on the other side of Joseph and he saw went made Tanya gasp. 

The Red Hood was there with a man with a black helmet on his head, the Red hood was running his knife on the underside of the helmet,”Oh come on Roman. Aren’t we having a bit of fun? Now what I want to know is did the fire melt that mask onto your face or is that the story you tell the women at night to seem like a badass.”

Wally’s first thought when he heard the Red Hood speak was that he didn’t even sound human, he sounded like a machine, demonic almost.

Roman’s head lolled to the side,”You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

“Nah, think I’ll figure it out for myself. Unless you want to tell me what I want to know.” Hood hooked the knife from under Roman’s mask and began to wiggle it seemingly unconcerned with the blood running down Roman’s neck further staining the white suit. Roman started to struggle against Red’s knife and Red put a hand on Roman’s head pressing it against in the chair he was strapped to,”Stop struggling Roman you’ll make this harder on yourself.”

Tanya and Wally looked at Slade,”Shouldn’t we do something?”

Slade barely tore his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him,”The way I see it? Two crime lords are tearing each other apart. We wait.”

“Now, I’ll ask you again.” Red Hood leaned forward, the sound of electricity starting to spark through the air,”Where. Is. Joker?”

Roman screamed as Red Hood worked of a little piece of the mask. The Red Hood paused long enough for Roman to give a breathless answer,“What makes you think I know?”

“Oh don’t play me like that. I know you and the Joker have been working together for the last week and a half. So before I make you twins with Harvey, talk.”

Roman tried to jerk his hands up to prevent Hood from hurting him again,”Alright, Alright I’ll talk. Just please stop.”

Hood hesitated with the knife before leaning backwards and wiping the blood on the sleeve of his jacket, Hood gestured with his knife as Slade looked at Tanya and Wally his voice low,”Both of you close your eyes and cover your ears.” 

Tanya looked at Joey who barely nodded. Tara spoke her voice, barely above a whisper,”Listen to him on this.”

“Joker stopped camping out in amusement mile a while ago, Quinn is there now. He haunts Ace chemicals, Says he likes the view of Robin that it gets him. He says he can’t see it from the mile.” The Red Hood stiffened at that information, and walked behind Roman, and Roman continued babbling,”He killed one of the bat brats before, he just wants to add a notch to his belt again.”

Wally’s voice was urgent, looking at the older  members of the team,”If he’s going after Robin we have to warn the Titans.”

Rose shook her head and Slade spoke,”Wrong Robin.”

The Red Hood took out the dagger strapped to the back of his belt and looked at how the wavy piece of metal reflected the light. His voice almost sorrowful, as he let Roman free from the chair and unceremoniously dropped him onto the floor,”Roman, I need you to know, I get no pleasure out of what I do next.”

Roman was busy trying to pull himself away from the chair as what the Red Hood said dawned on him,”What?”   
Red Hood threw the dagger staking it through one of Roman’s wrist and he pulled out a gun pointed it at Roman’s head,”Really, no hard feelings.”

Roman didn’t even have time to scream as the Hood shot two bullets killing him instantly. Wally was shocked but Slade clamped a hand over Tanya’s mouth muffling her scream. Defiance sat on the catwalk in tense silence broken up by Tanya’s rapid breathing. The Hood dragged Roman’s body onto a tarp and began to wrap it up. The Hood then walked behind the chair Roman was strapped into and grabbed a rifle pointing it directly wear Slade was crouched,”Hi guys. Heard you wanted to talk.”

Slade hopped over the railing over the catwalk,”What gave us away?”

“The new kids. Flashes sway catwalks no matter how slow they move.” Hood put the gun down and waved at the rest of Defiance,”They need training.”

Slade nodded in agreement,”Understatement. It’s why I contacted you. I take the lack of bullets as you accepting my offer?”

Hood looked at the body in the tarp,”Eh, should get out of Gotham for a few weeks at the least. Need to get some more resources before going after the Joker. Shame you're retired. I’d pay you to take care of my problem some days.”

“He will leave Gotham to come after you.” Deathstroke looked at the Red Hood curiously.

“I’ll be prepared. Bats rarely leaves Gotham anyways. He won’t follow.” 

“So why’d you kill Black Mask? Warning? Going away gift to Gordon?” Slade asked trying to gage where the Hood’s head was at.

“Convenience. Had to kill him before he killed me. Just happened that I needed information only he had.” Jason replied shrugging before crossing his arms,”So when do we head out?”

Slade didn’t respond to the Hood but began to walk way,”Defiance, follow.”

The Hood looked up at Slade when the plane touched down,”So what’s the op?”

“No op.” Slade said running a hand through his hair,”You’re teaching, until I have a need for your skills.”

“You’re bencing me?” Rose tensed when she heard the anger in Hood’s voice. The anger that couldn’t be masked by the modulator.

“Nothing to bench you from. We take the op and evaluate who is needed. When we need a crime lord or a league member we will call you.” Slade’s voice was cold and commanding, the same tone Adeline got when talking to Rose.

Rose exited the plane rather rapidly, ignoring Hood’s eyes on her back. It was creepy with the expressionless mask, and Jason knew how intimidating it was. Hosun was standing near Adeline who had a file in her hands and a pissed off look on her face. She smacked Slade in the chest with the file and Joey followed her, giving of an air of irritation and displeasure.

Hosun put an arm on Rose,”THe Hood’s gotta be what, 30’s 40s? Slade isn’t showing favoritism Rose.”

“Hood’s younger than Joey.” Rose didn’t meet her husband’s eyes,”We used to date.” 

Hood removed his hood and fluffed up his smushed hair. Hosun's eyes widened at the unmasked Red Hood, who despite being scared to hell and back was still quite handsome and wasn’t old enough to be Rose’s father. But there was something off about him, almost otherworldly, he looked almost like a washed out painting minus the fact that Hosun was nearly on the other side of the room and he could see that his eyes were too green. Slade was looking through the file quietly discussing the next move with the Hood, Hosun helped compile what Slade was looking at another corrupt politician, this one had photos along the same vein as last time but these women, kids, didn’t look anywhere near legal age. And judging by the steely look shared by Slade and The Hood meant that Defiance had a new mission and a rigorous training routine to go through, turning them into the operatives Slade thought they had the potential to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories published were someone dies and it's not Jason Todd be proud of me. This is a new record.


End file.
